Koi no Hanashi
by korin-chan07
Summary: SPOILER ALERT! Chapitre224! More Sakura Kinomoto on TRC. On how she knew about the existence of other worlds... About the existence of other Sakuras.


SPOILER ALERT: Chapter 224.

Enjoy! ^^,

"Koi no Hanashi"

My own eyes flew open.

It was that dream again. Why do I always dream about that? About those people? Or are they even… _real_? They look exactly like us—me and Syaoran-kun.

"Sakura~? 'You alright? Why are ya cryin'? That dream again?" Kero-chan asked continuously, patting on my forehead. I didn't realize earlier that tears were on my cheeks. I hastily wiped them off and looked at him.

"Yeah… It was them. But unlike the first dream these two are separated. And no matter where they go or what they do, they won't be together. It's… horrible. If only I could do anything for them. But I'm not even sure if they are _just a dream _or if they really _exist_." I sighed.

"You said before that the place is so… _different_. Like it's not anywhere in Japan. Nor in this world. Could it be that other worlds _exist_? And those two are there in that other world?" he asked, almost talking to himself. He fled to the drawer where the Sakura Book and Sakura Cards are. He opened it and the cards went out.

"I wasn't aware before that there's magic. Now, I am. So I think, it's not impossible that there are other worlds… right?" I got up from the bed and took the cards. They're warm. I'm sure that they're comforting me.

"I don't know. I don't remember Clow talking about that. But, maybe."

I dressed up and soon I was ready for school. As I ran down the porch stairs, my mind was floating, clouded with different thoughts. If only I could do…

As clumsy as I am, I fell.

"Idiot. You're spacing out again," Syaoran-kun said, holding me. I fell in his hands—talk about lucky. If he weren't there, my face would have been…

"Hey. What's wrong with you?" He started again.

"Hoe? Uhh… Nothing. Nothing is wrong. Umm… Why are you here?" I lied.

"Nothing? Oh. Being spaced out every now and then is nothing. Ok. I understand," he said letting go of me and looking away. He got hurt. I was keeping something and it bothered him. He's worried. About me.

"Sorry" was all I could say. I'd tell him. Soon. When I'm sure what's going on.

He smiled—though obviously fake—and said, "We'll be late if we don't hurry."

I smiled back and we went to school.

School went fine. Although I think Tomoyo-chan is worried too. They just know me too well.

That night, Kero-chan asked, "You think you can talk to them? Or even just her?"

"I don't know. But I doubt that. What I see are just glimpses of everything. Like a shattered glass with a short piece of memory in each fragment," I explained, remembering the dream.

"I see. Then, you couldn't ask them." He sat on thin air and crossed his arms on his chest, thinking.

"Ask them?" I tilted my head to the side.

"Who they are and _where_ they are." He looked at me then stared at nowhere again. It seems that this is troubling him as much as it does to me.

"I'll try." The main reason why I don't want to tell Syaoran-kun nor Tomoyo-chan is I don't want them to be troubled like us. But if I succeed, I'll tell him tomorrow. Besides, he's already troubled. I giggled.

"What's funny?" Oops. He heard me.

"Nothing. Good night, Kero-chan." I smiled and lay down on my bed.

"Good night." He fled to the switch and turned the light off. "Should I say 'Sweet dreams'?"

I giggled again. "Hmm… No. Just wish me luck… I think."

"Good luck then." With that, he smiled and went inside the drawer where his room is.

"Here goes. Time to dream again." I sighed then closed my eyes.

This dream was somehow different. I'm not seeing the glimpses of the future. If it is the future.

It was dark. But there's enough light for me to see clearly. There were petals—sakura petals—floating around. I looked up but they seem to be falling from nowhere. I turned around and I saw her. The Sakura in my dream. She was looking me. Then, her eyes widened.

Wait. No. It wasn't her. She looks like me but… older. The Sakura I saw before was more or less the same age as me. I stepped back, scared. Could I talk to her? But this woman is…

She smiled as she closed the distance between us.

I gulped.

"It's all right. I won't hurt you. You're Sakura too. A Sakura from another world," she said, looking into my eyes.

"Too? Another world?" So Kero-chan and I were right?

"I'm sorry to startle you. Yes, there are other worlds. You and I are the same yet different. We have the same soul but different lives," she explained holding my hand.

"Same soul…? What I saw before… was that your past? And those other two… is that their future? Or are they from another world too? Different from mine and yours? Where am I anyway? Is this your world?" My mind is all messed up.

"Saw?"

"Yeah. Sakura and Syaoran. But they're separated and never to meet again." I closed my eyes, stopping the tears.

"You saw that as well?" She sighed. "Yes, they're another world's Sakura and Syaoran. But that Syaoran is my son. It's a really long story. And this… is the Dream World. What you saw is the future of those two. We want to change it though. Me, Sakura and my husband, Syaoran."

"Syaoran?" She has a Syaoran too?

"Yes. And it seems like we are really soulmates." She chuckled.

"I want to help. Tell me what I can do to help." I suddenly went serious. I got to ask before I wake up and this dream ends.

She smiled and shook her head lightly. "Don't bother. We—"

"You're disappearing!" I exclaimed. I didn't intend to stop her but her body is fading away. I grabbed her hand tightly and asked again, "What can I do to help? Tell me!"

"I, too, don't—" and she's gone.

If only I could wish and someone would grant it… I'd wish for them to be together forever… just like me and my Syaoran.

_If that's what you truly desire, you should give compensation…_

Hoe? That voice…! What can I give?

_A very important thing to you…_

A very important thing…? Like what?

…

Please! Answer—!

I gasped. The dream was over.

"How was it?" Kero-chan asked.

"I did it," I answered. Then, I told him every single detail. His expression changed when I said the last part. About the voice. It was Clow-san's voice. I'm sure of it. But what should I give her?

After school, I brought Syaoran to the park. I'm going to tell him now.

"It's okay if you don't want to. I really understand. But you can't blame me for worrying," he said with apologetic eyes.

"I already decided." I smiled and sat on the swing while he stood beside me.

And I started the story telling. I told him about the first two dreams and the one last night.

"I kinda… don't understand…," he said, his brows sticking together.

I giggled. "Don't worry. I don't too."

"But you have to give her something. You really would?" He knelt in front of me and held my hand.

"Yeah. But I don't know what to give." I put my finger on my chin and tilted my head to think. I've been doing that a lot today but still nothing.

He laughed. I stared at him, blinking a few times. It's rarely rare to see him laugh. He's so cute when he laughs. I chuckled. Then, my eyelids felt heavy. So heavy. Like I've been staying awake for the last whole night. I fell from the swing on my head, hurting in the process but too sleepy to say ouch, the key staff also fell on my face. The staff… Syaoran-kun rushed to me and lifted my head, "Sakura!"

I heard him so I opened my eyes. But I'm not in the park. Oh. I'm dreaming.

She's here! "Sakura-san!"

She turned around and smiled at me—always so gentle.

"I know what to give!" I turned the key to a staff and held it out to her. Her face shocked. "Take this. This is a very precious thing to me but even without the staff, I still have the cards right here with me. I believe in them."

She took the staff still speechless.

"So you too should believe. Because no matter how your life may have begun… you are still you. Your happiness is the happiness of the people who are precious to you. So always believe… in yourself and in the people you love. Believe that everyone will be all right for sure!" Then—this time for real—my eyes opened.

Syaoran was there in front of me. Looks like he brought me near the slide so I can sit beside the King Penguin.

"You alright?" he asked, touching my face.

I smiled. I searched for the key inside my uniform but it wasn't there.

"It disappeared. It just suddenly turned into dust. Did you—?"

"Yeah. I gave the staff. I can still use the cards without it so don't worry."

He grinned then pulled me into a hug. I rested my head on his chest as he did the same on my hair.

"Thank you for understanding," I whispered. But I know that he can hear me.

"Like I can stop you. You're stubborn." He giggled.

"Ugh." I pouted.

"We should go home." He stood up and held out a hand. I took it and got on my feet too.

"Okay." And he walked me home with our hands intertwined.

Tonight… I hope I'll continue on dreaming. Dreaming about them—the other world's Sakura and Syaoran. I want to see how their love story will end. It would be a happy ending… right?

O-WA-Ri

* * *

I just want Sakura Kinomoto to appear more on Tsubasa. I know that the main character looks like her and Syaoran Li but the _real _them in Tsubasa is different. Don't you agree?? (Please do. hhe.)

Oh well. Thank you for reading! Please review! =))


End file.
